Fly Me To The Moon
by Technokitty818
Summary: An AU retelling of Rose and the Doctor's story from the beginning. What would have happened if Rose met the Doctor a year after she turned 19? What if the Doctor was just about ready to kill himself because of grief and guilt? What if Rose had one to many secrets? Will they be able to fix each other and change their future, or are they doomed to be torn apart for forever?
1. Doctor

**This will be an in-depth rather AU of looking at the Doctor Who series. I plan on starting with Nine, moving into Ten, and then maybe doing Eleven. This story will spend a lot of time on the characterization and motives of The Doctor and Rose Tyler. That will mean a lot of internal monologue. I have always found stories that give one point of view very frustrating, so in order to keep things fair, there will be one chapter with the Doctor's POV and one with Rose. I hope you enjoy it.**

**(P.S. I will not being adding smut/sex here as more people will read it if it has a teen rating. So I will allude to those scenes, and I will post them separately under an M rating. Sorry for the in-convince.)**

**(P.P.S. The relationship will move slowly at first so it should be a long time before anything randy happens.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters and or plots related to it. Yes I did borrow the title from the Frank Sinatra song, so it's not mine either. And if you don't know who that is, go and be ashamed of yourself.**

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_Doctor's POV_

Bursting into the consul room of the TARDIS a rather disgruntled looking Time Lord came running in. Slamming the door, and receiving the equivalent of a mother's scolding, the Doctor started punching in the coordinates for a new adventure, a new place, and so he was off once again. Jumping from one adventure to the next was how he lived his new life since after the... Time War. He left no time in between saving one world and the next, no time to think or to wonder. No time to hear the utter silence in his head, or recognize the sticky feel of blood against his hands. He didn't rest, he didn't stop, he didn't eat, he just kept running, running, running. _'And maybe one day I just won't make it back',_ he thought. Just then he had finished with a particularly perilous adventure. After having to save a colony of, Plodelians on a new continent from a group of bloodthirsty Traglas hunter wolves which were supposes to be on the other side of the universe, he was filthy, hungry, and rather tired. However he ignored his own well being, and he started moving through time and space to his next location.

"Come on. Faster, faster, faster, faster! here we go old girl." Pushing his ship as fast as it could go, he was off rushing to another part of the universe. Suddenly the time ship stopped moving causing the consul room to rock and making him losing his balance and throwing him to the ground. She then un-programmed the corordinates, and locked the consul so he couldn't enter any more locations. They were both now just floating in the time vortex, completely safe, and going nowhere.

Staring at his time ship in shock, he cursed as he slammed down a fist onto the control board, and for his efforts, received a mild electric shock. Unfazed he started ranting into thin air about time ships who won't listen to their drivers, intermixed with several swear words that were banned in over 42 galaxies. Resting his hands on the consul, he stopped mid-rant to catch his breath. Wait, catch his breath? Suddenly exhausted he sat on the leather captain's seat by the time rotor, and, while still heaving, he heard the equivalent of an exasperated sigh from his telepathic ship. He the received images of the galley, his bathroom, and his bedroom, and the firm knowledge that if he wanted to go anywhere soon he would have to go and do what she as he'd of him. Particularly in that order.

"I am a Time Lord; above such mundane tasks and needs," he said aloud to the ship. Her lights flickered, plunging him into darkness. "Why are you doing this, I have no need for food or," her lights flickered back on, and he was standing in the kitchen in front of a mirror, he yawned loudly, "sleep," he grumbled out. Sending another exasperated sigh to her thief she told him that yes, he did need food, sleep, and a bath, and she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Continuing to grumble, he set about making a sandwich, and noticed that his ship had already set out the kettle to heat up the tea. "Why must you keep meddling? I have no reason to keep living, no reason to save the universe, I have no planet or people to go back to even if they were pompous gits. I need this to end, because no matter how much I will try I can't fix myself." Carrying the sandwich, and tea to his spartan room, he ate quickly, and took a shower to keep his ship happy. But he drew the line at sleeping.

"I don't need to go to sleep," he kept insisting. The TARDIS sighed and simply locked the door, and turned down the lights, forcing him to lie on the bed in order not to trip over things. Within 10 minutes, he was dead to the world, and so deep that not even his guilty subconscious could bother him with nightmares, although the TARDIS may have had something to do with that too.

The TARDIS was fed up with the entire situation. Her Thief was wasting away because he simply couldn't care about himself enough to live anymore. The universe had screwed them over again and again even after all they had done. It now owed them, and it owed them big. So she decided it was time to collect. Her thief needed someone else besides her to keep himself in line, he needed someone else to care about, someone for him to rely on and them him, he needed a new companion. However they had to be more than just a companion. They needed to be able to help him heal, to be able to withstand his tough exterior and gruff attitude. They needed to be able to stay with him through the pain and the tears, someone who was just as stubborn and unwavering, and who wanted the thrill of adventure. So she began her search through time and space to find that one person who was just right. Setting her sights on beings who had longer life spans, she didn't notice the light that appeared on planet earth, until it was right under her nose at least. Intrigued and curious she noted that the woman was a little plain but might just work, then she looked at her timeline.

A timeline was really like a lifeline, the essence of a person, it expressed their personality, morals, values, life experiences. It showed who a person was, and what they would become. Most people, especially those on twenty-first century earth had short, and rather erratic timelines. So many possibilities, and things to see and do caused earth to be a center for activity. However these timelines were as open as a book and easy to read, there were a lot of them sure, but straightforward no doubt. Each day had thousands of different decisions that could affect someone. But this person was an anomaly, this little human was different in so many ways. Her life split straight in two, one was a pale pink path that looked like a very normal humans, a husband, two kids, a job and a simple elderly death. But the other path, oh it was a shining, pulsating gold that looked suspiciously like her own time core. In all of her years of traveling in time and space she had never seen a gold time line. Looking closer she saw that the timeline was shrouded, and she couldn't see the end of it, heck, she couldnt see the begining, but she could feel it and it definitely was longer than a normal humans. So the TARDIS decided that she would find this small human, and somehow someway she would get her thief to invite her on board, and maybe then he would start to heal. This Rose Tyler had to be the answer to her prayers, and the due that she was collecting from the universe.

Little did the time ship know that she had just set off an even bigger plan from an even bigger entity. She had undoubtedly changed the original course that the universe had set in the first place, Rose Tyler was supposed to be a chapter in the life of the Doctor, now it was changing, oh so vastly changing into something better, into something new, and something very dangerous. It would not be easy, and they might fail, but the universe was willing to give them a chance. So now all that they had to do was find each other, learn to trust each other, and let each other in. That would be easy enough. Right?


	2. Rose

**Here's Rose's POV. Like I said this will be AU, so there will be a few changes to Rose's backstory that make it darker than the original. This is to make Rose seem more like an in-depth character and for her to be able to sympathize with the Doctor and know what he's going through. And to make for some awesome angry 9th Doctor scenes later.**

***Warning: Character Death**

**_(Can you catch the original Doctor Who reference, and the New Who reference(s)_****_?) _**

**ROSE IS 20 YEARS OLD!**

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_Rose's POV_

Breakfast was quiet, but rather good considering that Rose had never really been able to cook anything until she had been forced to by Jimmy. Before it was usually her mum that would do the cooking, unless she wasn't drunk, hungover, at work, with a guy, and, or, the guy was here at the house. So while she knew how to make a decent meal for herself before she had lost her necessary brain function of common sense, her cooking was infinitely better now. One of the only good things that had come out of that two year lapse in judgement. _'Now that I think about it, where is mum,'_ Rose wondered. The prentice woman had been out drinking the night before, but Rose had never heard her come in. Which made sense considering that she had passed out, dead tired over her newest masterpiece.

She had always been good at drawing. Sketching out beautiful masterpieces on the sidewalk with old chalk, doodling in the margins of her math homework, not to mention her art teacher praised her work like she was Di Vinci incarnate. She had planned on going to college majoring in visual arts, and minoring in journalism and history, but she had never gotten there. Now she had to stay up late to finnish sketches and paintings to sell online. Along with working over 9 hours a day at Hendricks she made a decent salary, and was almost close to paying off the debt that her ex-boyfriend had dumped upon her.

Life had not exactly been kind to Rose Tyler, she had been given a harder hand than most, but somehow she never found that completion that she always sought. Something, she knew, was out there waiting for her, waiting to be discovered and explored. Her feet itched to run as fast and as far away from the mundane needs of everyday life. Her hands always felt empty, like they should be holding on to something, but she never found that right fit, and she thought that she never would. Pushing the thoughts of brooding far back into her mind, she knocked on her mother's bedroom door, and carefully opened it a crack. She wasn't there.

Sighing in frustration, the young blonde adult went to grab a shower before she had to head to work, and started to grumble in her head about her horrible job. She honestly didn't mind the hours, the pay was almost more than she could ask for, and although the work was mind numbing and tedious, it was almost therapeutically relaxing. However if she had to hear one more thing about how Susan was cheating on David with Ian, what was going to be the best new diet, Vitex or Adipose, and what had happened on last nights episode of Toochwood she was going to scream. Not to mention most everyone she worked with hated her, and if they didn't hate her they were either perverts, gossipers, or social rejects that didn't say a word. It was like a re-hash of her high school years all over again.

After finishing the hot shower she packed herself a lunch, and snatched a couple pounds from under her mum's mattress. Those were for the chips she would get a craving for later around three. She then headed out to the parking lot, still in an awful mood. Getting into her old beaten up car, it was times like this that she wished that Mickey was still alive for her to talk to, because he would always know just what to do to cheer her up. Whether it be talking about his crazy alien conspiracy theories, that she agreed with most of the time. Telling her the slightly gossipy but still hilariously funny ideas and news he found on the various chat rooms he visited, or just filling her inion the newest football scores. Looking at her dashboard clock and noticing that she had two hours to kill until she was due at work, and it only took half an hour to get there she decided to go and grab some flowers for his grave. Driving out of the estates, she didn't notice an out-of-place, but unnoticed blue police box standing half hidden in an alleyway.

* * *

Picking up white daisies, Mickey's favorite, and lilacs, his Gran's favorite, at a flower shop took no time at all. As she drove to the church she turned off River's Way and on to Centurion Dr. when she's realized that this is where Mickey had died. Choked up on tears she directed her car into the church parking lot and sat crying for a good while. All in all it took her twenty minutes to even make it to the cemetery. Making her way through the old rusty gates that led to the graveyard she first stopped at her father's grave, giving the headstone a pat before she moved on. If she had stayed there any longer she would have burst out into tears again, and she had no desire to open that emotional doorway right then. She made her way to the edge of the grave yard near the woods wear both Mickey and his Gran were buried. There, standing side by side, was two medium sized gravestones one was more weathered than the other but both were pretty new. Laying the daisies on Mickey's grave and the lilacs on his Gran's she sat next to them both and started to talk the morning away.

She told Mickey about the newest alien theories, and about the current football scores, she complained about the ridiculousness that she managed to endure at work. She joked around about not going to see the Harry Potter movies to spite him, but she knew that she would. She told him that the 5th book had bee amazing, and that she hopes that he would have liked it. On the other hand she filled in his Gran about gossip in the estates, and how her mum was doing. Ms. Bradsburry was opening up a nail salon right up the street, and that she had been right about how Jacob Gaunt was headed for prison. She got around to telling the both of them that she still wasn't seeing anyone new. Almost hearing Mickey's Gran telling her to go out and find someone new, and him agreeing right along with her. Rose laughed aloud, like she would have if someone was really there, and said that she wasn't interested in dating right then. Looking at her watch she realized that it was time to go.

"I've got to go you two, but I'll visit again real soon." Getting up to leave Rose placed her hands on Mickey's gravestone. "I am so sorry 'bout what happened Micks, I 'on't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, over what happened to ya, but maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me." Turning around she left the silent graveyard with tears once again in her eyes trying to forget her guilt of the past


End file.
